Papá Déjame Crecer
by jessiede
Summary: No creí que este momento llegaría, sabia que iba a llegar algún día. Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido.


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien.**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo ****_Fic_ salido del horno de mi imaginación. Es un _Sasusaku, _al punto de vista del padre de**_** Sakura. **_

**A mí en lo personal me encanto,****ver la reacción del Papá de **_**Sakura-Chan, **_**en como su hija se le escapa de sus manos, al igual que sus otros hijos.**

**Pero bueno ya no les digo más, solo quedan advertidos de quien relata la historia es el**

**_Papá._**

**Advertencia: A.U, algo de OCC****(pero nada fuera de lo común) Mención de relaciones sexuales.**

_**Generó: **_**Romance, Familia, Drama (poco).**

_One-Shot_

.

_Papá __Déjame __Crecer__._

* * *

Nunca creí que este momento llegaría. Sabía que algún día iba a llegar por sorpresa, sabía que era inevitable para mí sabiendo de quien se trataba era mi hija.

Mi pequeña Sakura siempre -y hasta el momento- ha sido una romántica empedernida. Creyente de finales felices y _príncipes azules _que la llevarían a vivir en su castillo para tener millones y millones de hijos.

Con ojos grandes y mejillas sonrosadas nos contaba a sus hermanos y a mí, como el príncipe _pelirrojo_ y de _ojos azules _llegaría a su recate para casarse con ella en su castillo; con una gran fiesta y banquete celebrarían su casamiento y a los pocos meses tendrían un bebe de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Yo solo reía por las ocurrencias de mi pequeña. De grande sería una gran escritora.

* * *

Cuando entro a la escuela elemental creí que se le olvidaría todo lo relacionado con los cuentos de hadas. Y en cierto modo tuve razón.

Todo sobre príncipes, princesas, caballos, ponis y dragones se le fueron de la cabeza para ser remplazados por plebeyas cantantes y mercaderes millonarios viajantes por el mundo con el propósito de convertirse en mas millonarios de lo que son. Y en la travesía del mercader millonario se encontraría con la plebeya cantante con la que se enamoraría y casaría.

Otra historia romántica con un final feliz. Después de todo no había cambiado.

Los profesores siempre le informaban a mi esposa sobre la imaginación tan grande de mi niña.  
Nunca antes habían tenido un alumno tan imaginativo, tan… ¿romántico? Si eso dijeron. Romántico.

Se asombraban del romanticismo tan grande que corría en sus venas. Nos contaban como para cualquier materia sacaba las similitudes en los cuentos de hadas.

.

.

.

-Dinos Sakura- Kirino-San llamo a su alumna – Si tenemos dos manzanas y te comes una ¿Cuántas manzanas te quedan?- Se acomodo los lentes para ver mejor a la pelirrosa. Ya se imaginaba con qué respuesta iba a salir.

-Una, Sensei-Kirino-San.- respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Kirino-san quien estaba segura que iba a responder algo relacionado con princesas.- Pero, se imagina si me como las dos, ¡me muero como Blancanieves!- Poso sus manos en la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos con sufrimiento fingido. Kirino-Sensei solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Sakura.

Al parecer esta chiquilla nunca iba a cambiar.

.

._  
_

.

* * *

El tiempo paso y en menos de lo que imagine ya era una adolescente de catorce años. Comenzaba a maquillarse y arreglarse según ella porque las princesas no podían estar en _fachas._

Ahí estaba mi Sakura, la misma de siempre.

Por más quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, no podía. El tiempo seguía y mis hijos crecían. Mis tres hijos me abandonaban.

.

.

Mi hijo mayor fue quien me informo que mi Sakura tenía novio. En principio no le creí ¿Cómo era posible que mi _pequeña _tuviera novio? De seguro era broma de Yamato.

Pero mi mundo de negación se derrumbo cuando un jueves por la tarde llegue temprano a casa.

.

.

_Ese día llegue temprano a casa, tenía mucha hambre y para apaciguar mi estomago decidí comer un pequeño bocadillo; sabia que para la cena todavía faltaba unas cuantas horas. Me aventure a la cocine, pero no logre mi cometido porque me detuve al escuchar susurros de mi mujer y mi hija. No logre escuchar mucho ya que estaban dándome la espalda, cortando algunas carnes que se suponía eran para la cena._

-Dime hija, ¿es guapo?- pregunto mi mujer.

_-¡Ay mamá! Qué cosas dices. – Mi pequeña de quince años cerró los ojos apenada y luego formo una tímida sonrisa.- No es mi novio. Solo salimos a comer una nieve. Así que no es mi novio… oficial._

¿Novio oficial?

Un novio era un novio a mi punto de vista.

Cerré los ojos y me encamine hacia la sala donde mis hijos mayores Yamato y Takeshi veían un partido de _baseball._ Sentí sus miradas en mí, tratando de averiguar cuál era el motivo de mi depresión.

-Tenias razón Yamato-chan- El pelirrojo mayor me miro con una ceja alzada- Sakura está saliendo con chicos.

.

.

.

Recuerdo que tres semanas después de ese incidente, mi esposa me contó como Sakura ya no salía con el muchachito del que estaban hablando en la cocina. Me alegre al escuchar eso pero mi alegría no duro mucho cuando mi mujer me dijo que Sakura ya había salido con otros dos más.

Sabía que así eran las adolescentes. Salían con chicos, pero a veces no era nada serio. Estaba seguro que Sakura no se entregaría de forma intima a ninguno de ellos. Por eso me tranquilice y no hice tanto alboroto al respecto.

.

.

.

* * *

Seguía viendo como Sakura salía con algunos chicos. Me divertía al notar como la mayoría de los chicos eran pelirrojos o rubios, como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que leía.

Un día llego a la casa con un muchachito rubio de ojos azules. Quede sorprendido porque ella nunca traía jovencitos a la casa. Nos dijo que él era su mejor amigo del mundo y que por fortuna les había tocado hacer un proyecto juntos.

Su nombre: Naruto.

Creí muy ciegamente que ese niño hiperactivo se convertiría en algo más de _Sakura-chan._

Y al parecer me equivoque.

.

.

.

* * *

Pasaron tres años y mi niña seguía siendo amiga del _rubio con marquitas_. A veces venia a comer, rentaban películas y jugaban videojuegos. Cuándo se graduaron de la preparatoria decidieron ir a la universidad de Tokyo. Ambos por sorpresa fueron aceptados.

Ella en medicina y él en licenciatura de la educación.

El momento había llegado. Mi pequeña se iría de la casa al igual que sus hermanos mayores. Recuerdo el momento en el que Sakura subía las maletas al carro de Naruto. Los dos junto con Hinata, la novia de Naruto, habían rentado un departamento antiguo cerca de la universidad.

Me prometió llamar todos los fines de semana, y en los días festivos de la escuela vendría a visitarme.

Lo cumplió.

Cada fin de semana nos hablaba a su madre y a mí, nos contaba sus primeras experiencias en la universidad y de los nuevos amigos que conocía.

Un año después, en una de sus tantas llamadas nos conto que tenia novio. Un tal Sasuke Uchiha que conoció en una cafetería cerca de la universidad. Ella estaba bebiendo un café cuando él se acerco a preguntarle si se podía compartir la mesa porque al parecer ya no había asientos bacantes. Según nos conto que cuando lo vio, sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas y su estomago dio un revolcón. Que no le dio importancia porque creyó había sido la comida. También nos conto como se había sorprendido de su seriedad y que solo respondía a lo necesario. Que como un día de sus tantos encuentros en los pasillos de la universidad él, la paro y le pidió una cita con. Y que como ella tan feliz le dijo que si y que desde esa cita no se separan ni para ir a bañarse…

Lo de _bañarse _me sorprendió. Rogaba que solo fuera una broma.

.

.

.

* * *

Vi como otro año pasaba y ese chico seguía al lado de Sakura. –Al parecer no quería irse como los años.-

Quede un poco asombrado cuando mi niña nos dijo por teléfono que quería ir a casa este fin de semana para presentarnos a su amado novio. Mi esposa no paro de hablar sobre el tema toda la siguiente semana, estaba tan emocionada comprando los aperitivos para el día. -¿Crees que le guste esto? ¿Crees que le guste aquello?-

Me traía loco.

Por fin el esperado día llego, estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza cuando escuche el timbre sonar.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás?- Mi esposa fue abrazar a Sakura que estaba en la puerta; vestida con una chaqueta de _mezclilla, un _vestido negro con flores blancas hasta las rodillas y de calzado una sbotas negras.

Mi hija se veía hermosa.

Tampoco me paso desapercibido el muchacho a quien tenía tomado de la mano. Un joven de cabellos oscuros alborotados y ojos tan negros que no se le notaba la pupila.

Quede sorprendido.

Aquel muchacho no se parecía en _**nada **_a los _príncipes azules _que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas de mi hija, ni tampoco a los muchachos anteriores, con los que había salido en la preparatoria.

Definitivamente era diferente al muchacho que tenía en mente.

.

.

.

Al pasar a la sala —para platicar— note como mi hija le mandaba miradas de amor y admiración a aquel muchacho, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Al igual él, no se quedaba atrás; cada vez que ella platicaba, el posaba su mano en su pierna dándole un pequeño apretón o también como le mandaba miradas rápidas —al parecer temiendo no ser descubierto— Y aunque era un _tipo_ frio o de pocas palabras, el se había convertido en el _príncipe azul _de mi hija.

.

.

.

* * *

Recuerdo una vez, en una de las tantas visitas de Sakura, le pregunte _¿Qué le vio a ese chico? _ Le advertí que ese chico estaba lejos de parecerse a su _príncipe azul_ que al final le prometía un _final feliz. _

-Papá, lo amo. Como no he amado a nadie. Y te aseguro, que él a su manera ya me prometió mi _final feliz._- tomo aire de una bocanada, sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándome a entender que ella ya no era mi niña pequeña.  
Y yo, solamente no la quería dejar ir.

.

.

.

* * *

Paso otro año sin mis pequeños. Mis hijos mayores, Yamato de veintiséis años y Takeshi de veintisiete años decidieron hacernos una visita, a su madre y a mí, ese mismo día venían Sakura y Sasuke de visita, según ellos a traernos un regalo.

Cuando la familia completa se reunió, nos acomodamos en la sala para platicar animadamente. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no cabía en mi pecho, ver a mis tres hijos reunidos como los viejos tiempo hacía que mi mente fuera bombardeada por recuerdos de la niñez de cada uno de ellos.

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche a Sakura, diciéndonos a mi esposa y a mí que nos traían un regalo. Observe como mi _pequeña, _se levantaba del sofá para entregarnos un pequeño regalo de forma ovalada y color azul, muy extraño.

El pequeño _purezento_*, cayó en manos de mi esposa –siempre le habían encantado las sorpresas- Desenvolvió el regalo con mucho cuidado y calma, para cuando lo saco de ese envoltorio azul pastel quede paralizado al igual que la madre de mis hijos.

Levante mis ojos, que estaban puestos en el regalo. Observe a mi hija detenidamente, luego mis ojos se posaron al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado; posando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de ella. El abrazo que le brindaba era un tanto posesivo. Ahora entendía el _porqué.  
_  
Salí de me asombro cuando sentí a mi esposa levantarse de un brinco para abrazar a los muchachas que estaban enfrente de nosotros; los abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecían romperse.  
Estire mi brazo para tomar el pequeño objeto. Un empaque de plástico ovalado-transparente- llena de chocolates –Mi debilidad- y bombones –Debilidad de mi esposa- en medio había un palito como de paleta que tenia pegado un pequeño letrero, con las orillas color azul cielo, el centro color amarillo y con unas grandes letras estilizadas color negro, que decía:

_**Serán mis abuelos favoritos.**_

Sakura estaba embarazada.

Ese Uchiha embarazó a mi niña.

No entiendo cómo es que mi esposa estaba tan feliz con la noticia. Sabía que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo nietos, y que a Yamato y a su esposa les hacia frecuentes preguntas de cuando encargaban a la cigüeña. Pero, Sakura…. No podía estar embarazada.

Con solo imaginarme a ese tirano tocando a mi florecita –Desflorándola-¡Imperdonable! ¡Porque a mí no me iban a traer con el cuento de la cigüeña!

¡Pamplinas!

-Papá-

Yamato mi hijo mayor me saco de mis pensamientos –asesinos- Le entregue _la cajita feliz*_, sabiendo que no estaba enterado y quería saber que estaba pasando. Takeshi, se le acerco cuidadosamente, queriendo saber que estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaron al unisonó. Mamiko, la esposa de Yamato, tenía los ojos como pelotas de _golf_.

-¿Un bebe?- susurró Takeshi, siempre había sido cómplice-amigo de Sakura.

-Si, un bebe.- Sakura tenía puesta su mano derecha, en la pierna izquierda de Sasuke.

-Pero…hija- vi a mi esposa sonreír- No ¿no se cuidaban? No me mal entiendas, es solo que… son estudiantes y no me imagino a ustedes planeando a un bebe en estos momentos de sus vidas.

-¡Mamá! Qué cosas preguntas- subió sus delicadas manos al rostro avergonzada.- Lo que pasa… si en efecto, me estaba cuidando, siempre lo hice y no me hubiera enterado si no fuera que una día estaba estudiando sobre los embarazos, me entro la curiosidad al ver cómo funcionan las pruebas de embarazo. Compre una cuando fui de compras- de las más baratas- Iba a convertirme en médico y no sabía cómo usar una. ¡Imperdonable! – Saco un pañuelo y se seco las lágrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas- Cuando llegue a casa me prepare un té y no le preste atención; hasta que llego mi amiga Ino y vio la prueba. Me dijo que estaba aburrida, que me la hiciera, que sería divertido.- suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ni se imaginan la cara de incredulidad que teníamos cuando vimos el _gran signo positivo_¡Solo era un experimento! -rio- Le pedí con desesperación que fuera a la farmacia, y me comprara cinco pruebas, de las más caras. Había casos en que las pruebas fallaban, y más yo, que me cuidaba, tenía mi regla. Pero las cinco pruebas también dieron positivo.

-Le dije- Mi futuro yerno –difícil decir eso- la interrumpió.- si hubieran salido tres pruebas positivas y dos negativas, había una posibilidad muy pequeña de que no hubiera estado embarazada… pero ese no fue el caso, teníamos que afrontar nuestros actos. Y nuestro bebe nos necesitaba.

-Tienes razón hijo, sus vidas van a tomar un camino diferente.-

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora todos son meros recuerdos, que me amargan de cierto modo la imagen que tengo enfrente.

En una camilla de hospital, mi Sakura dormita en sus brazos a un bebe de cabellos negros y piel blanca. A su espalda, esta su novio, Sasuke que la abraza, con su barbilla recargada en el hombro de su novia pelirosa. Ambos admiraban a su retoño de una hora de nacido.

Recuerdo que en plena madrugada, manejamos lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital. Sasuke nos había llamado para decirnos que Sakura ya estaba en labor de parto. Y cuando llegamos vimos a la familia de mi yerno completa con lágrimas en los ojos –al menos la madre del Uchiha _ex-menor- _Eran el cuadro perfecto.

Con ver esto, solo les deseo lo mejor a Sasuke y a Sakura. Pero a Uchiha todavia no lo puedo perdonar, no le puedo perdonar haber dejado a mi pequeña embarazada, se que ella tuvo de algún modo la culpa pero…

-Mira Papi, tu nieto- Esos ojos verdes me miraron con tanta felicidad.

Solo espero que en un futuro me entiendan y sientan el dolor tan grande que yo sentí al ver a mis hijos crecer.

.

.

.

* * *

_Los personajes de __**Naruto NO**__ me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.  
**_

* * *

_***Purezento= **presente, regalo.  
***Cajita Feliz= **Happy meal, producto de Mc Donald's_


End file.
